Sun Kissed
by Maziquin
Summary: The first of the three part AU story about EMISON. I dont own PLL and the event or the characters are fictional. Set in my EMISON world. Sun Kissed, when an adventurous blonde cross path with a reserved brunette, what will Alison do to entice the elusive heart of Emily Fields. There are M rated chapters, so feel free to be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Sun Kissed

How can a vagabond, free spirited and unpredictable blonde make a phantasmagorical romance writer fall in love with her?

It started as a bet, one of those nights Alison, Aria and Spencer had when they went on a post graduate adventure in Santorini Greece. A young blonde adventurer meets a taciturn brunette. A clash of philosophy, one is audacious and the other sheepish.

She was sun kissed tan. With a hint of pink just above her cheeks gives away that she spends a lot of time under the sun. She have slender toned arms, lean but not muscular. Her peach Bohemian sleeveless chiffon dress hugs her frame perfectly, although her lower body is really intriguing. She sat cross legged, too absorbed in her laptop, typing furiously, from this angle, she looked like a pissed woman scolding her lover, brows scrunch, her secretary glasses loosely sitting above her nose. There are a few stray strands of her hair covering the side of her face but the rest is bound in a messy bun.

_So, Greek goddesses are for real? She looked like a cross over version of Athena and Aphrodite, _Alison thought.

The brunette just gave a slight nod, when a half drunken Spencer stumbled and knocked her wine glass, shattered on the floor. She shrugged and just waved her hand dismissing Spencer, a gesture Alison found snobbish.

"Did you see that! Did you see Spencer?!" a frantic Aria, laughing hysterically at the wobbling Spencer.

"I think we had too much, let`s call it a night!" declared Alison.

"No no no! We only had 2 bottles of wine, and its way early to sleep, what are you a baby?" says Spencer

"I`m just saying your alcohol level has reached its peak! Plus the wine here aren't cheap" Alison ogled at the expensive half bottle of Thracian wine in front of them.

"C`mon as if we cannot afford these stuff, is that you talking DiLaurentis?"

Alison and Spencer are somewhat half-sisters, through their twin brother Jason and Charles, the twins are offspring of Alison`s mother Jessica and Spencer`s father Peter Hastings. Both family came from old rich Victorians. Both girls are competitive, but they love each other like siblings. They met Aria in fifth grade and since then the three became inseparable. They all decided to go to Princeton University taking different courses, but stayed together close knit. Spencer took civil pre-law, Aria took English literature and Alison took interior design. They chose Princeton because it's close to Rosewood, Pennsylvania that they can still go home during holidays, and because they made a promise back in junior high that the first university that they got accepted from will be where they will go. All three got an early acceptance to Princeton. Their college lives took a toll on their friendship, although they go to the same university, they have different dorms, but they never grew apart. After graduation they got a present from their parents, a trip to any destination they want all expenses paid.

Alison wanted to go to Paris, Aria wanted to go to Asia and Spencer wanted to go to UK. Since they couldn't make up where to go. Alison, the impulsive suggested that they just chose the first flight from Rosewood and it turns out to be Greece.

When the cruise ship docked in Santorini, they all agreed it was a paradise and that the impulsiveness of Alison is a lucky chance for them. The country is rich in culture dating back eons ago when beautiful and omnipotent gods and goddesses are worshipped. The small attractive island is in the southern Aegean sea, southeast of Greece`s mainland. The climate is either dry or warm, but the nights are breezy and alive. It has rich cuisine and a fat cellar, fit for a Grecian appetite. The wine is a flouring industry based on indigenous grape variety, it comes strong and tangy, wine use to give toast to a King. The cuisine is sumptuous, variety of seafood smoke, grilled or otherwise. The houses are low lying cubical houses made of local stone and whitewashed or lime washed colours, houses dug sideways or downwards into the surrounding pumice. These rooms are prized because of the high insulation provided by the air-filled pumice, and are used as living quarters of unique coolness in the summer and warmth in the winter.

The sea water is so clear you can see the bottom from ten feet deep. There was a lot of tourists, It was a whole new dimension, a diversity of culture evolving in one.

"Spencer is right!" Aria stood up, yanked Spencer by the hand and danced with her. The bistro is playing a local soft music, and Alison slumped her back to the chair behind her.

"C`mon Ali! We are here to have fun before we get to the part we kill for a living!" Shouted Spencer

"Oh I know, she`s content in eye sexing that brunette over there, see.." Aria pouted towards the girl Spencer floundered.

"Ohhh. Way too feminine Ali, I bet she isn't even Bi" Alison snapped her head at spencer`s comment

"I can make a straight girl gay, you know that Spence" the blonde hiss, challenging Spencer

"So, why is your ass sitting there?" Aria rising one perfectly curved brow

"I will bet my boxster, if you can sleep with her before we even leave" taking Alison`s challenging smirk

"Then you better give me the keys when we get back!" with that Alison stood up and made her predatory way to the unsuspecting brunette.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her head is pounding with all this idea that`s washing over her. She couldn't even figure what to write first, her hands just frantically typed swiftly, her keyboard click clocking with every press. Emily didn't even bother to look at the person who knocked her wine glass that she hasn't even touched and sent it flying shattered on the floor. The girl excused and mumbled apologetically but she just dismissed her with a wave. She`s normally that rude and heedless whenever she`s this locked up in writing a story. All sorts of things will fly in her way but she can never turn her attention away from her computer. She lifted her head only once, for about thirty seconds, that's the longest span of time she can spare, when a whiff of jasmine and vanilla caught her smell. She looked around and suspected a blonde girl in a yellow floral dress to be the owner of her most favorite scent. For a while, it drove her heart to beat wild when her eyes gaze fell into the girl`s face. It was an immaculate heart shaped, with plump stubborn lips, pink even without the use of makeup. It accentuated the girl`s nose, pointed and firm, her eyes are the bluest blue she have ever seen, as if she was looking at the ocean, she can drown and get lost but she`ll never get tired of looking into it. She shook her head, trying to clear the fogginess; she heard the blonde took a seat on the other side of the bistro with two other companion, near the open space for dancing, while she stayed at the two seater table, grilling her new story. The bistro is playing a soft local song, she didn't mind, as long as its not too loud that it distracts her from writing. As a matter of fact, she liked it, she liked the cool breeze and the smell of delicious food in the air.

"Where`s the box?"

The brunette was brought into a grinding halt, she lifted her head to see if the question was directed to her. Her brow scrunched deeper, she pushed her glasses up her nose and tried desperately to decipher like an idiot, what the question was, when she met the burning gaze of the girl in the yellow dress.

"Ahh… the…wh—what?" her voice is almost caught up in her throat.

"I said where is the box?" the blonde repeated herself in a desperate attempt, faking annoyance.

"Ahh… box? What box?" she responded still fazed.

"Yeah, `cause I`m checking you out." Replied the blonde with a sly smirk.

Her mouth fell open in a perfect O shape, she blinked her eyes several times before it dawned to her what the other girl just said.

_I`m checking you out _

It`s the lamest thing she ever heard in her entire adult life, but it came out the most adorable way.

And she couldn't stop her heart from racing stupidly fast. Her face hot and red all over.


	2. Edge of the Cliff

Emily was completely dazzled by what the other girl just said. _Did she used a pick up line on me?_

She stood marvelous like a sun, probably proud at herself for dropping a pick up line like that. _Are we even at a bar, like a bar bar?_ My eyes followed her moving to take a seat in front of me. She put a hand under her chin, studying me like a protozoa. 

I can feel butterflies in my stomach, I blush and close my laptop down and put it aside to share a meaningful stare with this girl. Hours pass us by, not minding the crowd in the background, all I could think about is how gorgeous her smile that goes from east to west across her face. I reach for her hand, making gentle strokes. I made a mental note of her facial expressions as I study her face, how her eyes would wander to the left to right when she wants to avoid a topic, or how her brows scrunch if she doesn't get the answer she needed to hear. Also, the soft mumbling she makes if she's bored. We drink in the conversation until we drown ourselves in honey covered sweet nothing. We`ll go home hand in hand, and then kiss her when we get to her door. 

Except all of that would only happen in my stories. Years and years of practice and I became immune with this kind of business, I've studied flirting closely since college to make sure I have firsthand experience, which I also use for my books. I'm appalled at how there are people who are really spontaneous conversationalist, those that could really push me to open personal things about me, at some point I ruled my phone number is something off limits, to avoid casualties. But I don't think otherwise with some people who are just totally annoying and just plain boring. I would often go on speed dating, I have dating websites. I`ve hanged out with men, women and bi-curious individuals. But I always leave my emotions locked and caged at home. Oh, I have to count those few times I had sex with a few women I went out with. I also have to include that in my studies, no I didn't say I never needed to get laid, I still need love `cause I`m just human… those nights however, aren't planned. 

I sounded like a creep perv. But that`s the truth, not the creep perv part, but the study of human emotional interactions , which earned me a degree in Social Anthropology, and sold hundreds of copies of my first book. Now I'm on a break before I get my PhD and well on my way to my second book, and well interrupted by - distracted by Aphrodite herself. What is she doing here anyway. 

"You can shake my hand or offer me to sit, yeah I think that's should be how to respond to flirting" whoa, the sound of her voice sent tingles down my spine. You have no idea what you are doing. So stop right now. 

"You can sit here, alright." I replied with an extra sweet smile, she took her sit in front of me and that my cue to close my laptop gently, holding her gaze as I stood up. Clear my things and without a glance turn my back on a stunned Aphrodite. I can feel her eyes burning in my back so I walk as briskly as possible, swaying my hips seductively. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The three girls got to their hotel room, flopped on their queen sized beds. They choose an iconic luxury boutique hotel perched at the highest part of the island, the suite comes with a en suite Jacuzzi, kitchenette and a bar, with a wide terrace facing the coast the view is glorious sight for sunrise. They have a direct access to the infinity pool below deck. 

"My oh My… the irresistible Alison DiLaurentis, got turn flat faced down. In cold blood. You didn't even get her name?" 

Alison slump back, arms on her chest and fuming. She can't decide whether to snark at Spencer, who is obviously enjoying a moment of victory. She just got turned down, yeah but she`s not the type who concedes. The brunette goddess just turned her back on Alison without a word. She was completely shocked at what the brunette had done, she was not prepared. This was the first, and might as well be the last time Alison got rejected_. Not yet, technically_. 

"Stop being a pesky bitch, Spence. Go to bed. The Yacht will be early tomorrow." 

"Don't dodge Ali; she really didn't even shake your hand? Nothing?" 

"Yeah Ali, what did you tell her?" Aria now chimed in 

"Pulled off a pick up line." 

"You did what?" Spencer and Aria couldn't contain her laugh 

"I`m really here to entertain you?" 

"What line did you drop?" asked Aria 

"Oh I know, is it the table of elements one? It got you laid twice, right?" 

"No, something lame, just something light, i didn't want to go too strong." 

"So what did you say to her that got her bolting out?" asked Spencer 

"I just ask where the box is, and that I'm checking her out." Alison said casually. 

"Gosh Ali, that's mental!" blurted Aria 

"Thanks! I`m really glad I`m entertaining you two, go on, laugh all you want" 

"That`s totally the most epic fail I`ve ever heard, that`s not even close to Jason`s parking ticket." Referring to that time when Jason got a ticket when he visited them in Princeton, but parked on the faculty assigned lot instead of the visitor`s. 

"Who said these pick-up lines really pull off?" asked Aria frowning. 

"Enough of it!" Alison snapped. 

"Why didn't you start a conversation like a real human being, maybe she wouldn't bolt out on you." Spencer shaking her head in disbelief. Of all the things Alison can pull off, she thought to herself, a pick up line is something below Alison. 

"No, seriously we have to go to bed, or I`m dragging your assess tomorrow." 

"Okay, at least I get to go home to my car." Spencer squinted her eyes. 

"Oh, no…we are so not done yet. I will look for her. And I will have your boxster after I have her completely wrapped around my fingers." Alison said confidently, now more determined than ever.

"Nah, I change my mind-" 

"Your boxster and my townhouse downtown bay area… and I get her to bed before we leave." Holding Spencer in a challenge.

The brunette took a considerable amount of time to answer. Aria shifted from Alison to Spencer. 

"Are you guys really serious about this?" when neither girls answered, she said, "Okay, I`m not picking a side but what will prove Ali slept with her?" 

"I didn't take you for a pesky perv Aria. I don't do sex videos." Commented Alison under her breath, and Spencer snapped at a better idea. 

"Her underwear! Right! Good job Aria. "and they high fived. 

"But wait, it has to be used underwear." 

"Yes, which will prove you had sex with her." Spencer agreed. 

"Okay, so your boxster if I win, my townhouse if I lose, and Aria I want that mermaid painting, since you came up with the idea of being such a perv. Deal?" as she rolled her eyes at the two girls. 

"Deal." They both agreed. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily would normally be up before the sun rises, but being on a different time zone; her body is still tangled in the sheets. She argued to herself until she heard a low rumbling, she realized she hadn't eaten last night, all too caught up at finishing a chapter she`s working on. 

She fixed herself something to eat before scanning her laptop. During the day she would do all her normal activities, she`ll start with running, then yoga. She would relax and soak in the tub while reading or she would scan edit her work. But today, she's doing neither. For a change, she`s into the mood being outdoors, if there`s a few things she loves for certain it`s swimming and travelling. She liked the diversity of culture in different places she`s been. Fascinated with different language or dialect a country has, she would often hire a translator, and then try to learn as much as she can from the natives. She believed that we live in a huge complex world, we have different languages, and even a country can be divided by a dialect, governed in different laws, but universally related. Free of own will, and one can only be limited by own-self. She advocates _sui generis._

When she was young she would ask her father why nations are divided. Why different states have different laws. Now, she understood equality, the beauty of being non-conformist. Or bringing and having your own idea, own governance about how you think and judge things as you perceive.

After she showered she changed into a bikini in case she ruled to jump into the sea later on, she put on a rainbow beach dress that perfectly emphasize her long lean athletic thighs. Its string hung loosely on her shoulders exposing her gorgeous crevice and long neck. She braid her long silky hair to one side and put on flat sandals, she`ll be walking to the market street and maybe trek up the hillside to dive. She can never miss this chance to dive thirty feet above sea water, where ever she goes and it`s sea side, she would look for the cliff. If it's not rocky she would dive, she loved diving to the waters, and she loved the adrenaline rush before and during the fall. The feel of plunging to the water accelerates her heart beat; it makes her feel reckless and wild. It`s like coming into a sexual release that no lover ever has done for her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Alison lay on her front, savoring the feel of the warm sun on her back at the top front of the deck. Spencer and Aria contented themselves on the plush sun bed, just below the deck. They rented a medium yacht for a week where they would roam around the island. It`s equipped with a supplies that will last them for a week partying, they invited a few people they met back in their hotel for a small off shore party tonight. Spencer will maneuver the yacht, since back in Philly her dad owned a boat and they often go on a cruise. 

Alison got up to get something to drink to hydrate herself with; she passed by a sleeping Spencer and Aria finishing a book. 

"Do you want something to drink Ar?" 

"Nope, I`m good… but could you pass on the whipped cream instead? I`d like to surprise Spencer when she wakes up." Alison caught the glint of mischief in Aria`s tone, she looked for the whipped cream by the cupboard. On her way back after fixing herself a drink and handling Aria the can of whipped cream she sought for, something caught her vision. 

At the peak of the cliff, Alison saw someone moving towards the edge, it looked like the person is trying to gauge the depth of the fall. She watched suspiciously, what if the person- a girl, it trying to jump off suicide? She examined the surroundings, the edge is not rocky, so she will survive the fall but the water is too deep she might drown in the waves. Her mind is racing, pondering whether or not to save the girl. 

She rushed to the control panel and maneuvered the yacht towards the cliff, they are more or less 3 kilometers from the edge, when she saw the girl head dived without a thought she was convinced it was a suicide. So she throttled faster and stopped abruptly when she felt she was near enough so she can search for the body, she will not stand witness to some idiot who rejects the beauty of life. 

"Ali, what the hell are you doing?" Spencer awoken to a sudden movement of the boat. 

"There`s a girl by the cliff, look!" she shouted back. Both girls looked at where she was pointing at.

"She looked like she`s committing suicide, we have to save her!"

Alison went to the deck and circled frantically trying to locate where the girl might be coming up. She couldn't make up which way so she stepped up the railings and nosedived to the sea.

"Ali!" called Aria and Spencer.

Alison swam near the edge of the cliff where the girl dived. She swam up to get air and looked around.

She still found nothing. She dived again, trying to plunge deeper and covering wider search.

When she needed air she ascends, and finally she caught sight of a body floating up.

She swam towards the body hurriedly, she grabbed it and tried to yank it away but it just pushed her away. 

"Hey, it`s okay. Don't do this, whatever it is that you`re going through, it pass one day. It`ll be alright, don't fight. I`m trying to save you!"

"What!? I`m not trying to kill myself!" the girl writhe from Alison. "You really are the kind that don't take no for an answer?"

"Oh, what the fuck!" is all that Alison can say when she faced the accusing look of the girl she tried to save.

_**seriously? no love for me? **_

_**thanks for the reviews guests!**_

_**leave a review darlings. lemme know if i should stop. but i personally thinks this story is really going to be a good one. it`s AU by the way. **_


	3. Blow my Whistle

Blow my whistle

Embracing the cool Mediterranean waters, Emily plunged herself deeper into the sea. She swam like a fish, gliding in the waters as if she`s walking inland. At fourteen feet she decided she needed air and made her way up. She has always been able to hold her breath far longer than possible. She loved the adrenaline push in between jumping and finally hitting the water. It makes her heart beat so fast, it makes her feel alive. Often she would wonder how come she never feels her heart beat against her chest. She can get excite alright, she gets anxious. Still she developed a very rare case of a cold beating heart. She never gets attracted to anyone, no feelings, nothing. Sure there are a few hook ups, make outs which doesn't lead to anything, except her moving away again.

She never stays in just one place; she traveled from the southest of east Asia up to the northern most of Norway. She visited the desert of Sahara and now she`s exploring the Mediterranean seas.

After three weeks of just staying in her transient house, which she rented since it`s way cheaper than a hotel room, she decided to have fun and be a tourist, the first thing that came into her mind is the red cliff she saw the first time she arrived, she had been wanting to try and dive from it, but work and research papers are due to be submitted or else her publisher will call her nonstop.

She imagined her day differently than what had happened a few minutes ago, she did not notice the nearby yacht docked just a few kilometers away from the cliff, she never really paid attention if it does not concern her, and she was not easily impressed with luxurious and ludicrous wealth.

So the part of her jumping from the cliff and a few minutes under water, her entire adventure was interrupted by someone trying to rescue her from committing suicide? This girl is insane, she must be. Why the hell is she following her around? Granted Santorini is really small, but, is it so small that she had to bump with blonde Aphrodite all the freaking time?

"_Hey, it`s okay. Don't do this, whatever it is that you`re going through, it pass one day. It`ll be alright, don't fight. I`m trying to save you!"_

"_What!? I`m not trying to kill myself!" she writhe away from the girl`s grip. "You really are the kind that don't take no for an answer?" _

"_Oh, what the fuck!" is all that the blonde can say when she faced the accusing look of the girl she tried to save. _

"Yeah What the fuck…" rising her one brow and smirking at the blonde, who is still clinging to her body, trying to keep both them afloat, she placed both her hands on the blonde`s waist, pulled her impossibly close and pressed her body, she can feel the tips of the girl`s bud growing hard. And if she listened carefully, she may have heard the faint whimper the girl let out. She`s giving her what she wants, so she trailed her hands to her lower back, tracing the smooth warm exposed skin, as Emily help the girls thighs and wrapped it around her waist, her waist against the girls crotch teasing her mercilessly until an idea shot her.

She gripped on the girl and plunged them in the water; she glided under the blonde, not letting go of their position. She went deeper until they can see the rock formations underwater, she flipped them over so she`s now above the giggling blonde, when she thought they needed air, she swam resurfacing, both gasping for air but with a wide grin on their faces.

"You are like a mermaid!" squeaked the gasping blonde.

"And you are stubborn, didn't I made it clear to you the other night? I`m not interested in flirting with you."

"Do it again!" the girl doesn't seem to mind her straight forwardness.

"Take a deep breath then." But she did as she was told and dived their bodies deeper this time.

This this she made flipping motions letting the girl enjoy the ride, when she deemed they are deep enough, she abruptly let go of her body but kept her at arm's length, gripping her wrists tightly and pressing her feet on the girl`s knees, she spun her around. They both made soft bubbling sounds as they spin upwards.

When they emerged they were greeted by a tin can smacking the back of the blonde`s head.

"What the hell Spencer!" as she toss back the tin can but just passed by the two girls on top of the deck. The sun is blinding them from where they emerged and Emily couldn't see which of the two girls is being called.

"Having so much fun, Ali?" they called teasingly.

"Come up here, it`s about time for lunch!" the short girl called.

"Yeah, and come invite your _friend _too…" referring to her mermaid.

"Would you come up with me? Let me make it up to you?" she held her hands above the water.

Emily reached for her hand. And a shot of electricity flowed from her head to the tips of her toes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunette`s strong arms held her up until she can stand up on her feet landing on the deck floor, and she held her breath when she held her brown eyes, mesmerized at how deep the irises stares back. She held her gaze even until the brunette moved away to dry the water dripping from her hair and took off the sun dress she was wearing, pressing it dry.

She caught a lump in her throat as she marveled at the sight of the brunette`s long lean bikini clad body. Her eyes wandering from her luscious thighs drinking the smooth caramel skin.

She clenched her fist envious of the tiny beads of water travelling from her chest to her toned flat stomach, how she'd love to roll her tongue and suck the flesh of her breast. Her inappropriate thoughts are halted by a fake cough from behind her.

"Drooling Ali?" Spencer whispered teasingly

"I will slit your throat when you sleep" she retorted.

"I`d give you a towel, but may you need a robe instead. Careful of prying eyes."

Emily arch one brow at the comment. "I can swim back to the shore, I don't mean to crash here."

"Oh no, you`re not crashing. It`s just the three of us here and a crew. I`m Aria, and this is Spencer" the petite brunette turned towards the taller one who handed her the robe. "And this Alison." Her eyes traveled to the only blonde in the trio.

"Call me Em." She said firmly.

"C`mon lunch is getting cold." The blonde trotted back to the cabin while drying herself and trying the towel to her body.

They went inside and climbed to the aft deck where they are greeted by a stylish upholstered L shaped settee and a medium sized walnut table that can sit up to six people. The interior of the aft deck is crisp and modern, but in neutral hues. Not far from the table was a wet bar complete with all sorts of liqueurs and mixes. There`s also a pantry provision and across from it is a large grill area that can double as fire place. The galley`s forward bulkhead is open, the helm station is two steps up the galley flat form. The galley features a dedicated pantry, full-size SubZero refrigerator and large wine cooler. A peninsula counter separates the galley's hot and cold food preparation areas.

Spencer, the taller brunette sat in front of Emily, while Aria sat beside her and Alison, the blonde sat beside Spencer. They shared grilled sea bounty and in the middle of the conversation Emily already felt comfortable with the three.

She found out the three girls are from Pennsylvania where she also grew up, she made an effort to let them in some of her personal details, she has always been careful of the things she let other people know about her. The less they know about her, the less they can judge her or say anything at all about her. There are only a handful of people who fully knew her from her scalp to the tips of her toes.

From time to time she`ll caught the blonde looking at her intently, and then will shift her gaze if she looks back. She was never the kind that can be intimidated, not by the looks because Emily knows she looked gorgeous. Her long lean body is built through yoga work outs and an amazing stamina thanks to swimming; she used to compete for regional and state competition since high school. Very few material things can impress her, not luxury nor wealth, she experience having barely nothing and getting almost everything, not afraid of losing because she have long since lost something which meant everything for her.

"This yacht is so big, for the three of you, don't you think?" she direct her question to Alison

"We`ll have people around tonight before we go on an island cruise around Greece, we`ll throw in a party." She said nonchalantly.

"You should come tonight, Em."

"I`m not the party animal type."

"You could just stay and meet people."

"And the three of you aren't handful enough?" she said jokingly.

"Watch until you see Alison get drunk." Spencer teased Emily, which earn a nudge in her rib.

"That`s why I don't drink. Plus I hate the freaking taste!" claimed Alison.

"Yeah, I think I could use a night off." _A little break is good to loosen the rust in my head_.

"Great, we`ll dock the ship to get our things and we leave at six, and everyone should be abroad by then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By six Emily is at the pier, getting ready to board the yacht, she was accosted by the hosts holding up drinks and ushering people around making introductions. It was a mixed of natives and tourists alike, already the music is blaring. A horn signaled they are leaving the pier as the captain announced. People are all over the place, at the huge aft deck and some are at the lower deck railings getting acquainted.

"How many people can this ship carry, anyway?" she though the motor yacht is comfortable enough to host at least twenty to thirty people maximum.

"Ali, why don't you tour Em around, you picked this ship anyway." Aria winked at the blonde who seemed to get caught up.

"Let`s start with the foyer then, you`ve already been at the aft deck this afternoon." As the start walking among the throng of people aboard the ship. She handed her a drink as they pass by the bar at the open flybridge.

"There are three crews who runs this boat, even though we`re only docking it a few leagues from the pier. It`s a hundred foot long with three cabins, below deck is the crew cabin with two bunk beds." She followed Alison`s lead, taking the spiral staircase below the main deck. They checked the engine room and the cabins for the crews. There are also small fiber glass windows looking out the vastness of the undersea.

"The main deck is where the guest cabins and master suite, along with the salon and formal dining area." As they moved up the main deck.

"You know an awful lot about boats." The brunette commented under her breath but did not escape Alison`s ears.

"My dad would take me sailing up in Rhode Island for summer, he owns a similar yacht but smaller than this ship. Those are the best time of the year for me, we don't get to spend much time but a week every summer is worth waiting for a whole damn year." She said with mirth in her eyes.

They reached the main deck, passing through people scattered all over the place. The galley pass-through compliments a large settee for casual dining or for entertaining guests. The ceiling is close paneled fiber glass that looks out the ocean, unlike the sky lounge salon which is an open area with fiber glass railings, from where they are she could she floor deck where a Jacuzzi is open, and an inviting Aria beckons them.

"How`s Alison touring you so far, Em?" as she pour her empty glass and handed it back to Emily and winked.

"You`re not trying to get me passed out drunk?" she acknowledge the wink.

"What`s up there? " Emily pointed at the top stairs.

"I`ll show you." Emily allowed herself to be pulled up by the enthusiastic blonde.

They are on the high deck front of the ship, with a two seater cushion that can move back to serve as tanning bed. "I was here when I noticed you jump of the cliff, I thought something might have happened to you so I course the ship towards where you might be." She admitted, they sat side by side the cushion, pushing a button to eject the backrest.

"What made you think I jump off trying to kill myself?" she asked honestly.

"What made you jump off the cliff?" returning the question.

Emily looked away from Alison, by this time the sun has long since set the horizon, the sky is dimly lit by tiny stars and the crescent moon shining above them as they lay on their back, listening to the mix of loud clatter and raving of music below deck.

"I`ll let you in a secret…" she said looking back at the blonde.

"You know what they say about secrets Em, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." She said teasingly, her blonde locks swaying in the air, the night is dry but the wind is strong blowing in the east.

"Them I guess I`ll keep it to myself." She smirked at Alison.

"C`mon I`m kidding. Spill." She poked Emily`s side. "Ticklish much?" Alison continued poking Emily`s side until the brunette is squirming and giggling underneath her. Both girls hadn`t notice how close their bodies pressing together.

Emily stopped laughing and stared long and hard at the girl above her, she lifted her arm and traced the outline of her shoulder, pressing her palm at the base of Alison`s neck, making her inhale sharply at the warmth of the brunette`s touch. She sluggishly lowered her body to Emily until their faces are inches apart, inhaling the same air the other is expelling.

The smell of Alison`s skin making Emily dizzy and intoxicated, there it is again, the vanilla jasmine scent that makes her insides flutter. She buried her finger tips in Alison`s golden locks. Her thumb making circle patterns at the back of the girl`s ears. Emily rose on her elbows to meet Alison`s awaiting lips.

As if electrocuted, Alison almost jumped away from Emily. "The party is below, don't kill the vibe!" shouted Spencer.

"Hastings! You`re the Queen of bad timing!" she shouted back, as Emily rose up and held her hand to Alison.

"I have a better idea." She wrapped her one arm to Alison`s waist and turned to whisper, making the girl shudder as Emily pressed her mouth to her ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pulled Alison at the center of the crowd, her back to Emily`s front as they glide and giggle to the music. Sharing the heat their bodies projecting, Alison wiggled her ass to Emily`s front, flirtatiously hiking up her dress as the brunette glides her hands to Alison`s thighs, touching her up and down. They`re both panting from burning the floor with slow sensual dancing, until almost everyone is looking at them. The guys drooling and the girls ogling trying to imitate the moves to their partners.

Both girl took off the wet bar, grabbing the first glass they were able to reach, clinking before downing all the contents. Not two minutes after, Emily felt a hand to her arm, a ginger head tugging her back to the dance floor leaving a disappointed Alison at the mercy of the tequila shots lined at the bar.

She rised on shot to her lips and flipped her hair, _bitch_ _I`m going to whack you like a piñata off this boat for stealing my mermaid under me! _And then another shot. Okay, one more to be sure. No, the lime is too bitter just one last shot. Oh, I`ll cleanse the smell with spiced rum, to smell sweet.

Alison marched towards the ginger and the brunette who seemed to be enjoying the attention she`s getting from the other girl. She pulled Emily away from the ginger, glaring to the other girl who just shrugged off.

Her hands wander at either side of Emily`s waist. She turned around and flipped them over, holding Emily in her arms, Alison placed one hand on Emily`s torso, tracing the firm abs of the girl in front of her. She pushed Emily forward and pivoted her around, pushing her down a cushion chair. Alison turned to her side,slow dancing on Emily`s lap.

Emily pulled Alison down ,straddling her hips but the blonde kept moving, grinding against the girls pelvis, Emily can feel the wet heat between Alison`s thigh and the thought of this makes her own center throb almost painfully, soaking her own panties over her skin tight jeans.

She grind against Alison, her front pressing on the blonde`s sex making the other girl growl, head falling back, their chest heaving and pressed together, she groped Alison`s ass under her dress as the blonde buried all ten fingers in Emily`s long tresses.

Emily steadied her, catching her face between the brunette`s palms. She inhaled sharply, as Emily brought their face closer…and closer… shifting her gaze from the blonde`s ice blue orbs down to her cherry plump lips.

Alison closed their distance her face fell on Emily`s shoulders. Unconscious…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

gosh... im such a review whore. please let me know what you think.

kisses my darlings.


	4. Liquid Dreams

Chapter 4 : Liquid Dreams

Emily steadied her, catching her face enclosing it between the brunette`s palms. She inhaled sharply in anticipation; Emily brought their face closer… and closer. Holding the ice blue orbs of the blond, her own deep brown eyes darken with lust, she bit her lower lip.

Alison purred as she close the distance between them, finally capturing the brunette`s lips. She felt her body tingle all over. She felt Emily`s hands groping the exposed skin of her ass, damn this girl knows her sexy spot, makes her all the more aroused.

She grind her ass, pressing her pelvis harder on Emily`s lap. She can feel the wet heat from their skimpy bikini. Emily slid her tongue in her mouth, looking for her own tongue, challenging her for dominance and it drove Alison wild. She opened her mouth wider to receive Emily, letting her believe she`s yielding.

Alison slid her hands on Emily`s shoulders, tracing her crevice until she reached the exposed skin just above the brunette`s breasts. She played with the edge of the fabric holding Emily`s breast before finally bringing her full attention to two soft mounds of caramel flesh. Giving equal attention to both breasts, Alison knead, squeezed and felt Emily eliciting moans and low growls from the brunette.

And no, she wasn't satisfied with just groping the girl under her, however pleasurable Emily`s mouth might be, she needed to taste her skin. She made soft kisses trailing from Emily`s jawline to her long neck.

"Shit, don't leave a mark!" Alison chuckled and just sweep the tip of her tongue on Emily`s already blotched skin.

"Hmmm…" was all Alison could form, she was now far too busy

Alison`s eyes snapped open as her body hit the floor board, unaware that she was so close to the edge of the bed, she tumbled and wobbled at her feet as she got up, unable to remember how she got to her cabin.

She step out and scanned the deck to find it mid dawn, the sun is almost peaking at the horizon. Sappy bodies all over the ship, she tried to look for Aria and Spencer, who are both snuggly sleeping by the deck tan beds.

She thought about the brunette, the last thing she can remember was … what actually happened last night?

The blonde can't decide whether or not she was dreaming, if she was then it was a good one she`d give anything to forever be in a slumber, to have her that way was… so sensual but not sexified.

"I still can't believe you rented a cruise ship like this, I can't even find the bathrooms."

Alison looked around to try to find where the familiar voice was coming from. Sure enough she her eyes fell on her beautiful muse, standing up the foyer like a rising Venus, one hand holding a large mug of hot drink.

Alison smiled at Emily, trailing her eyes to the mug the girl was holding, she can't decide which is hotter, the brunette in a tousled hair, bared feet and disarray shirt or the scalding heat emanating from the mug she was holding. She realized her thoughts lately are all about the brunette, but it`s always aren't appropriate.

"I took the liberty, scavenging ginger and some honey. Want me to make you some?"

"I`d rather share yours, if you don't mind?" she finally able to find her voice. God, I`ve sex with you in my mind, all the fucking time, in various positions.

"Nope. Here…" Emily walked forward and reached Alison, offering her mug of hot ginger and honey tea.

The thought of touching her lips to where Emily touched hers was far too arousing for Alison, she felt her body shivered.

"Come, the sun it almost up. It`ll be a nice view up." As she turned back to Emily, afraid her thoughts might betray her.

They climbed up the upper deck and sat resting their backs against the push up cushion, watching the sun slowly make it`s grace towards the horizon.

They both stayed silent, sharing the cool sea breeze embracing them, amazed at the nearness of their bodies.

"Did I uhmm… did I … have I…" she clear her throat but Emily caught her sentence.

"You didn't, you just passed out. So I took you inside"

"oh okay… I`m really not used to drinking too much."

"Hmmm… This is quite good. How did you learn doing this." Alison took a sip of the ginger tea.

"In one of my trips in south east Asia… there`s this place where coffee is a luxury, so the people makes herb teas and coffee made out of rice."

"Have you been travelling a lot?"

"I do. My dad is in military and we`ve been moving since I can remember. I when to Brown for two years, but then I decide to take up my studies abroad."

"There`s only one other place I want to go, Paris. City of lights, City of Love. Have you been there?" The blonde said dreamily.

"I have, the streets smelled croissant and brewed coffee, I love waking up to Paris. The culture and the history are overflowing. "

Emily shared her experiences and her trips to different countries to the thrilled blonde, who half listens and half stares blankly at the brunette. Emily had to nudge her when Alison didn't respond to her question.

"Sorry I spaced out, what was it?" she said looking away and flushed.

"I said, how come a privileged girl like you haven't been to Paris? When I was there, every street and every store in Paris I go I see girls like you"

"Girls like me?" Alison squinted her eyes. "There`s no one like me. And yeah, my family may have the cash, but I`d rather be fending for myself. I didn't take you for a stereotyping."

Emily shrugged her shoulders in response. Not admitting that she judged the blonde way off.

An awkward moment fell between them. Sharing the silence, they both looked away. Alison marveled at how perfect Emily`s face over the gleaming light of the sun. Her brown hair dancing in the breeze, covered almost half of the side of her face.

"Beautiful…" the blonde slightly turned her head to watch the unaware Emily, The blonde reached out to put the locks behind Emily`s ear at the same time Emily turned her head to Alison`s direction.

"I`m sorry, what?" Emily turned to ask Alison, the blonde awkwardly reached behind Emily to conceal what she was just about to do.

"Your smile. It`s beautiful. Sincere. But sad." she shuttered.

"Hmm Hmm…" Emily replied

"Just like the sea, it appears to be calm, but its really deep and stormy. It has ancient secrets so deep. There`s a lot to be explored, but too only a few people can really understand. It`s always mysterious. And people are attracted to mystery."

"Really? And not of the unknown? Wasn't it the reason for all these wars over the centuries. The conquest, the slavery and death by millions. The sickness, the hunger, the travesty of the dog eats dog world. Survival of the fittest, but has man truly implored humanity?"

"Whoa… how did we get there? I don't mean to be shallow, but that's why we have a society."

"What has society done really? It only created a more vicious world."

"You sounded so dubious, so untrusting. You can`t fix the world Em. Even the Avengers failed on some of their mission. Or Superman, he had a kryptonite."

"I`m not trying to fix the world Alison, I love how imperfect it is. There was always a reason one is suspicious. Like why am I on this yacht with three ultra-rich and beautiful girls. I`m a nobody."

"I don't think you are a nobody Em, you can pretend to be someone else yes, but you are not half as plain as anybody else. You are sort of gorgeous."

"Sort of?"

"Really, really beautiful. You`re like a mermaid, you can enchant men and women to submission, then leave them to wreck. You are the kind of girl that leaves a string of lovers on brokenhearted high way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and falling inlove with you is dangerous."

"Love is just a state of mind. It thrills your body because of sexual desires. It's the most common chemical reaction our body has."

"Excuse me, is your name Spencer?! It`s not just a state of mind, it`s something you feel deep inside. It`s like love, it happens spontaneously…"

"It`s not real. Its just attraction. Two people will decide to be together because they have something in common. They give and take from each other."

"Aren't relationships supposed to be that way? Compromise. Give and take. For it to work."

"Love does not take, it gives but does not expect something in return."

"Slack it off Em, what`s with you and this relationship thing? Bad break up?Why are you so off this early, it was like five seconds ago you`re comely then you turn upside down sarcastic? Are you dealing with a break up or what?" but at the back of Alison`s mind, anyone who breaks this girl`s heart is obviously a crack head fool.

"I don't fall in love… that`s just mere physical attraction." Emily replied meaningfully.

"Okay. Stop on the banana things, save it for Spencer. You don`t or you never have? Darling you`re missing an awful lot." Emily scrunched her brows at Alison`s comment.

"Yeah? I don't know about that. Seemed the kind that falls in and out of love, or rather, the state of being in love. But have you really ever?" Emily taunted back.

"I have but-"

"Love does not have buts. True love is just, plain simple as it is. You don't love them because they look good, smell nice. Has nice body or thick bank accounts. Love is free falling. No boundaries, no questions. No turning back. Love hurts, love scars, love will wound you. When you love, you love deep, unquenchable, unreasonable. Like the sun that dies every night so he can give life to the moon."

Alison looked at Emily, who is still looking away, eyes focused on the horizon, drinking in the brunette`s gorgeous caramel skin, she can`t help but hitched her breath.

"Excuse me, if you want to argue go wake Spencer up. I`m a peaceful loving creature." Alison blurted when Emily looked her way, For the lack of argument to say.

"It that a mantra for something?" Emily chuckled, a wide grin escape her face.

"No, I guess I`m just not use to…"

" Not having it your way, princess?"

"No, just fighting over nothing in the early morning." Alison said honestly. She felt every single word Emily said. And it pierced her chest knowing she and Spencer thought of having a bet between them, about this girl she barely knew but completely has taken her away.

Emily fell silent. Moments later, the ship recourse heading back to the pier to let the guests head back to the island, as the trio embarks on a five day cruise along Cyclades and the Minoan ruins.

Alison reached for Emily`s hand between them, the brunette looking at her, took her breath away.

The waves rocking the boat gently and the ray of sun glinting, makes a perfect background from where they are sitting. She wonder if this is how this girl can easily take her breath away, render her speechless and send her thrills from the bottom of her spine up to the ends of her blonde locks.

Emily smiled and tilted her head to the side, trying to read the blonde`s mind. Colours dancing in her eyes, her cerulean big, bright and warm. She looked like an oversized cherub, her blonde hair falling just below her shoulders, her lips curve to the side, playing to be both innocent and mischief.

She can't explain why she was so drawn to Alison, known her barely two nights ago, she felt different.

"I don't even know your full name, but I`m already feeling really weird… in a good way, but really weird. I guess… I don't know what I`m trying to say… I uh.. I…"

Emily chuckled softly, "You are beyond beautiful. My vocabulary isn't even enough to describe how beautiful you are." Alison admitted sheepishly. "Mermaid. Muse. Dream. I don't even know if you`re real, but you… have this kind of effect in me. Like my air supply is limited to hiccup and gasps."

"That meant to compliment?" she wiggled her brows playfully.

"I guess..yeah, does it not soun-" and the last word was slurred as Emily crashed her lips to Alison.

With that, Alison, sure want nothing but to be with this girl. Terrified, at the gravity of her attraction, towards this girl she doesn't even know the full name, but all could be worst and she could deal with the rest, just to have this moment.

Heaven. If heaven was real, this was her heaven. She closed her eyes sleepily, Emily`s lips felt so soft that it paralyzed her, and when Emily pulled away, Alison`s lips instantly missed the contact.

"I know you want to kiss me." The brunette taunted her. Teasing the very depths of her desire. And all cares fell and swam away the ocean, goodbye.

This time it`s real, it`s not a dream, she`s sober and her muse kissed her. She fluttered her eyes open, instinct took over as she swiftly capture the brunette`s lips, bringing them back together. She opened her mouth and sigh at the warm breath caught up with her.

They kissed long and soft, with teeth and tongue clashing and neither want to give up dominance. Shared and swallowed moans and whimpers, as they taste each other. Alison gently brushed her cheek, playing with the loose raven locks, before sneaking her hand behind Emily`s head.

When they can no longer ignore the need for air, they reluctantly parted but foreheads still pressed together.

"My name is Emily, Emily Catherine Fields."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily Fields? As in the Emily Fields in junior high? Who by the way have a wall of fame of trophies in the school gym? No wonder she is uber gorgeous. I mean look at that firm muscle, that must be because of training right? And when you thought she jump off the cliff… Oh my Gosh!" Spencer paced back and forth her room while Alison is packing last minute items on her suit case.

"Please tell me you invited her to join the cruise?" Aria sat by the end of her bed, looking at the blonde for answer.

"Hey! Ali! Hellooo! Earth to Alison!" Spencer snapped her fingers at Alison

"Yeah yeah yeah I invited her, only because i don`t want to be a third wheel to the two of you." as she brushed off the topic.

_Well, Emily Fields... Rosewood high`s best swim captain who mysteriously just moved away. What secrets to you keep? Hmmm I have to find out._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**let`s see, give me ideas? how do we want them to be closer? any one who wants sparia to be romantic or nah? cuz i totally love sparia too. thanks for staying with me. **


	5. Chaos in the calm

Chapter 5; Paradise

* * *

For Munro, you persistent cinnamon bun! Thank you! And for all 49 of you who never gave up on me, Thank you! There is so much more about this story, it`s just that life gave me an 8 wheeler truck full of lemons so. But to all of you, BIG hugs! Thank you so so much for staying, I can`t believe it`s been a year already. I hope to get more free time to update this story, and we will see the ending of Say You`ll Never Go, soon.

R&amp;R for me?

Kisses

-A

* * *

"Hey sweetie, what`s up?" Emily was greeted by a warm smile, though traces of fatigue cannot be seen from the beauty behind the screen, her voice gave her up.

"Hey, what time is it in New York? Past midnight? Don`t tell me your still at work Han?" she couldn`t see the background from where the other girl is lounging, but she`s sure Hanna doesn`t leave work if there`s still work to be finished. Working as an executive consultant for a top clothing brand.

"Well, it`s half past midnight, so. You looked so tanned, your skin is like golden, it`s so unfair, you are already so gorgeous and I`m going to look like just another blonde, pffft! Been hitting the beach? Can you turn off being so beautiful, just maybe a bit?"

"I`ve been here for a month but I haven`t been out in the beach until yesterday. Hey, you`re the prettiest blonde for me." Emily smiled her crooked smile she reserved just for Hanna, "I went out in the market then I chanced upon some people from back home. Surprisingly, they went to the same high school you graduated from. DiLaurentis, Hastings and Montgomery ring a bell with ya?"

"Yeah, well Spencer is the Valedictorian, Aria is a close friend we went to some fashion camp before and Alison is the bitch you don`t mess with back in senior high. Can`t believe they`re still together after all this time." 

"Well, who knew we`ll still be together after all I`ve been through." Emily sigh, memories deeply buried in her is trying for a creep back. Emily considered telling Hanna about Alison, how she found the other blonde to be amusing, weird totally but she felt light being with Alison, for a full four second she thought maybe she could tell Hanna what she felt when she was with Alison, but she held back. It was just another fling and it will be gone before she knew it. 

"I`m going to start remodeling the pod, do you want any additions aside from the blueprint you sent?" she quickly changed the topic, she knew deep down, even if the brunette does not care to admit, deep down she still gets emotional. 

And Emily`s defense whenever she gets confused or lonely is just to shut it all off, when memories she tries to run from haunts her back she just let it break her, ruin her. She doesn`t cry, tears have dried behind her eyes, she just got tired of feeling, she took it all away, and shut down for good. 

"No Han, that should be fine. I don`t really need anything since I`d only be home twice a year." 

Hanna and Emily share a pod in an upscale apartment in New York. Emily thought it was wiser to move in with Hanna since the place was big enough for them two, they have their own offices connecting to their bedrooms, but Emily wanted to change hers, It will just be a big library office/bedroom, she just specifically asked the entire south wall of the office to be a wall of books, she will display her two thousand books she collected over the years. 

"Can I not change your mind into settling down? I mean, just give it a rest for some time. You`re constantly moving and sometimes I can`t keep track of the time zone of the country you`re at. Stop running away, Em." 

"You know why I can`t, right Han?" a defeated look washed her face. 

"Will I see you before I go to Paris next weekend?" 

"Of course, I`m going on a cruise, for a few days, something about the story I`m on, but I`ll turn on my inbox so I can read your emails." It wasn`t a lie, but it wasn`t the whole truth either. 

Alison invited her to join the trio on a cruise, she thought she could use that time so feel up the lack of romantic touch that`s blocking her to write another chapter. She have been writing non stop, but when it`s time to edit her work, only a few sentences are able to make it. 

"You better or I`ll skin you alive when I next see you!" Hanna made a pouty face on the screen.

Emily scrunched her nose closer to the camera hole and made a kissy face, with that the blonde grinned widely, allowing her left dimple to show, "You`re lucky I love you." She said in a low and solemn tone. 

"I love you too, you know, and I miss your beautiful face I just want to smack the entire thing with kisses!" Emily retorted back in a jolly mood, she`s just lighten up and goes extreme happy when Hanna`s dimple shows, she know very few people can make the blonde genuinely elated, she`s number one of those. 

Their friendship goes back two decades ago, even before Hanna`s family moved to Rosewood when her parents got divorced, nearly eight years after Emily`s family followed when her Dad got stationed near D.C.

Since then, they become inseparable, even after Emily had to leave before her senior year. They kept in touch, applied in Brown University. Got their own apartment, while Emily is in swimming team, Hanna is in cheer squad, both girls popular among peers not just because of looks. Well, Emily was every bi-curious girl`s fantasy, while Hanna is among the it girls in the campus. But both wasn`t interested in dating, their close friends even thought, and grilled them almost all of the time, about their _friendship._

At least for Hanna, as far as she knows, there a few times it crossed her mind about being intimate with Emily, but she would just shrugged it off, she doesn`t want everything to get weird between them. And she knew Emily won`t reciprocate, she was down to play with it. Of course they made out plenty of times before, drunk or sober, in truth or dare. But that`s just it, Hanna`s affection for Emily is a pencil line thin from romantic to platonic. For her, she is her best friend, she`ll be happy as it is as long as Emily stays single.

When Emily left Brown after sophomore, she felt miserable. She missed Emily so much, but the brunette never failed to keep in touch with her best friend, they skyped, called, messaged and sent emails every day. Even when in different time zones, Emily would just turn on her computer, plugged it to make sure it`s powered, then sleep and the blonde would do the same, where ever they are, whatever time it is. It has been a tradition that they still carry until now, Hanna would watch Emily sleep, if she gets too stressed or crunched for work, she`ll just look at her sleeping beauty, and all her care in the world is gone. It blows her mind away at how beautiful her best friend is, but wouldn't admit her own affection. 

"I gotta go sweetie, but I`ll talk to you soon." 

"`Kay, have fun."

Emily watched as the blonde stuck her tongue out playfully at Spencer, trying to run away from the brunette. 

She like the way Alison`s nose crook when she smiles, when she genuinely find something funny. Not the one she use to wear just to spite, and be sarcastic.

Emily shook her head trying to escape the memories of the soft pink flesh in her mouth just this morning. That warm supple lips, that now has a bit of a bruise when she accidentally bit Ali`s lower lip.

"So, uh. If you want to just come back inside or do you want me to get us a drink?" the obviously dye job blonde boy places a clammy hand on Alison, attempting to get the blonde`s attention, she rolls her eyes as she curse under her breath at the disruption of her musings. The blonde boy persists on getting her attention and she have half a mind to tell him to _fuck off._

"No, I think you just have to go get lost, I`m sure there`s a lot of other girls who would like your attention" she barely hid irritation in her tone.

"And who do_** you**_ like? Some other pretty guy? Someone with a lot of cash?" the boy arc a brow challengingly. 

"Actually, no, don't get lost…" she pulled her whole body, now facing the boy fully, and with icy glare she continued "Go, swim to the shore, I don`t care if you drown or not, but _**you" **_and she made a finger gesture up and down the boy`s body "need to throw your fugly self out of **MY **ship." 

Aghast for a minute or two, the boy recomposed himself and almost turned to leave when Alison halted him, "for the record, I like matured people, who can talk about anything interesting other than what their Daddy does or how pretty they look like, unlike you, oh beautiful Narcissus, women weren`t born to compliment your beauty. Go. Now!" 

And that`s how you do it, Alison DiLaurentis style. It`s not enough to kick the opponent down, you have to destroy them completely until they cannot get up and plot a revenge. That`s how she managed to destroy people and stay on top, she wasn't proud of it, but how else can you protect yourself in a world full of savage animals ready to devour you?

* * *

I have missed you all!

-A


	6. Heat of Summer Sunshine

**A/N**

**I`m feeling benevolent, nah JK, I`m giving you an almost 4k words chapter, because I owe it to all of you who stick with me until now. Also because you all are amazing, thank you for your comments, and I hope I answered some of your questions here. We will see Hanna by the end of this story. The question is, is she going to be a love interest or the BFF? And then in later chapters there will be light angst when we finally get an answer why Emily moved away. Thank you for all the kind words, it certainly made me feel better. I am going to finish this story and then the other one so can you please stay a little longer? **

**I promise not to be gone for long again. **

**Oh so, we are changing the rating to M because you know. Sexy times and language and stuff. **

**So now, who is seducing who again?**

.

.

.

.

.

Emily tried to keep her cool as she walks into the lobby of the enormous yacht everything screams dollars, and she can`t help to think about what her life could have been if only…

"Hi Emily," Spencer greets from behind the sliding glass door, "Wow you look stunning, Santorini has been so good to you, I bet Alison will be on her hands and feet for you," and gave the other brunette a very suggestive look.

"Hey Spencer, thank you…um I guess?" she said as she tried to dispel inappropriate thoughts that`s leaking out of her overly sex driven mind. Ever since she held the blonde`s body against her, even under the cold Aegean Sea, her body beset in flames.

"Wow, and you dare blush, mighty mermaid. Welcome aboard! Help yourself up to anything, I think Alison is in the lounge, chatting with some of her friends from Madrid, something about arts, anyway, I will see you around and we will have _**the talk**_, okay? Okay." And just like that she let herself be pulled into the crowd of people.

She stepped into the lounge, and as soon as she felt the cool summer breeze, she felt the hot stare of half of the crowd gathered looking so cozy and expensive. For sure these people are sons and daughters of the old and slimy rich. She was used to being mistaken for poor. She doesn`t really mind; she considers it her defense. She never cared for power suits and heels, what use are those when she needed to run? Credit cards and bank accounts can be used to trace where she is, and that is the last thing she wanted, to be found.

She pretty much prefers jeans, cotton tops and her trusty boots and trail shoes. Sometimes if people only cared to look closely, they will realized her clothes are really top designer brands, but she never really pay attention to status or appearance. She could be talking to some frog faced well-mannered individual than a surgically beautified biodegradable.

She`ll just smile internally and revel with the fact that people can't be more wrong about her, Emily`s lips quirk at the thought of pissing these people. However she really does not have that much energy to waste. She holstered her bag up and was comforted with the weight of the laptop, she just needed a quiet space to settle in, try to write and these people won`t even mattered when she`s fully submerged in her own world.

"Not so fast there, gorgeous!"

A hand slipped around her waist as she enters the yacht bar, the guy looked okay, not exactly what she has in mind but she`s always up for a conversation, she removed the guys hand on her waist and set a space between them that clearly suggests she is not interested. Unfortunately, the guy, Gray, he said his name was, turns out to be pretty nice and she found herself stuck talking about travelling and cultural differences. Emily didn`t notice the hour pass by as she sighs in relief when after two beers and a mimosa, he gets up and said his goodbyes with a big warm grin on his face with a promise of accompanying her once they dock on one of the island they will visit. She has, to her surprise genuinely enjoyed the chat and that was all what he really wanted from her. Well, she guess some people don`t want anything more than to pass time and enjoy someone else`s company and without any crazy ploy to get her to bed. She has a hard time processing how it can be possible for other people to endure being in the presence of other humans without wanting anything in return, isn`t that how society now works? Anyhow, she was just waiting how Gray would persist his way into her pants, and the guy seemed harmless all through out. She doesn`t mind really, sex was a normal thing, anybody can have it, she can give it away, but one thing.

As she finishes her drink in a sloppy gulp, she decided she`d had enough now that she feels fuzzy and warm she should start some editing and by sun down, she could be done. Not until somebody slides over obnoxiously instead of sitting on the bar stool, for an awkward moment she wished she didn`t just acknowledge the presence of one smugly looking blonde. Great. There goes the opportunity to look like a smooth motherfucker. Yeah, smooth.

"Too many people in this yacht but I only need one, yet Gray cornered you and had you for himself for…" and she looked at her techno marine watch and then back to the other woman "ninety seven fucking minutes, I`m surprised he didn`t make a move, whatever, he`s a pussy."

"Or… he was a really nice person, and we had a very interesting topic to talk about."

"Like what?" the blonde tried to hide her irritation or was it _**jealousy**_?

"Places we`ve been, culture we`ve seen…nothing really serious that would make him want in my pants, I guess he knew or he wasn`t really interested."

"It sounds like you were disappointed?"

"He sounded safe"

"Safe like how?"

"Like he doesn`t sound too inquisitive and he was easy to talk to. And doesn`t assume, instead he asks open ended questions. Tell you what, if you want something from someone, don`t sound like an FBI or your Dad."

The blonde huff in the wind, "so can I maybe start again?" if Alison needed to use the other side of her coin, she would, hence the puppy dog eyes.

Emily laugh heartily, until her sides hurt and her eyes twinkle in tears, if this is how she sound when she laugh, Alison would give anything in the world to make sure she hears it at least everytime, everyday.

"You have a reputation, you know?" The brunette managed to say, looking at the blonde beaming up to her.

"And that is what? That I`m vicious, ruthless, and a bitch?"

Emily smiled with a slight shake of her head, "Your beauty makes men and women fall to their knees and give you anything you want."

"Well, are your knees jelly already?" Alison smirked

Emily put up her most seductive stare,"Desperately so. I may not be able to walk."

"You`re a horrible flirt." She said plainly, the blonde looked away to the ocean, trying to hide her grin.

At this point she no longer know who is trying to seduce who. But Alison doesn't mind. Nope, if it meant hoarding this girl`s attention all to herself for the entire trip yes, she will endure living in the streets when she finally give Spencer the key to her posh apartment. She`ll probably move to NYC, start up her career in one of those Peter Cooper in Stuyvesant town. Or travel the world with this alluring woman, if she can convince the said alluring woman. Sometimes beginnings are difficult, but after the initial awkwardness the conversation flows so effortlessly, and they`ve been walking along and before they notice the sun is almost at the horizon and they are docking in one of the islets they`re supposed to stay for the night, one of Alison`s friends invited them for dinner. She showed Emily the cabins where she can put her things and change, but almost all of the cabins they`ve visited have undesirable occupants.

"Aria and Spencer are sharing rooms. You can come into mine."

Emily gave her a fake incredulous look and a fake gasp,"Are you trying your luck to bed me tonight, Miss DiLaurentis?"

And Alison couldn`t help but blush and grin and she don`t know what to do with the hard thudding in her chest, "Seriously, stop being so presumptuous E.C Fields, oh great romantic novelist you are, I won`t jump in bed with you even if you beg me to."

"Well…I see you have a nice couch." Emily replied, not really implying anything but the brunette still can`t help the smug look when she saw panic in the blonde. Oh this rooming is going to be _funnnnnnn_.

They found Spencer and Aria waiting for them at the foot of the docking bridge, the two hurriedly press them on going into one of the Minoan ruins, arguing that Aria needed to take as many photographs as possible for them, Emily agreed on the condition that it will not expose her face in the shots and Aria, it`s almost a good thing that Aria is expert in silhouetted shots, and although Spencer is more than adequate model, Alison`s golden tresses dancing in the wind is too perfect to behold.

Emily pulled out her tablet and clicked on her Polaris app, where she edit and log spun of the moment ideas for her stories and later, she will delved more into weaving a nice little story about this trip. She was deep in the thought when she noticed Alison made her way into one of the alcoves, she finished typing and placed it back to her satchel to follow Alison, but she stayed at the foot of the alcove, while the blonde examine the Minoan columns, it looked sturdy so she doesn`t have to worry about falling into the ocean. The columns are about two to three feet apart, Alison moved closer and placed her hands on the pillars, she was facing the steep of the mountain, and below she can see the waves hitting the rocky ocean floor.

"Careful Andromeda, Perseus can`t save you from the grave."

Alison heard Emily call from behind her but she can`t take her eyes off the breath taking view, the sun slowly kissing the ocean, and the ocean kissing back.

"Maybe Andromeda wanted Artemis and not Perseus, don`t you think?" she replied to the brunette who reclined and relaxed atop one of the boulders.

"Myth says, those pillars are the same ones where Andromeda was chained and to be offered to the kracken, until her dashing prince came to the rescue."

"I think it`s totally overly romanticized, Emily. Andromeda could have planted it, maybe she wanted to be closer to the kracken and kill it, and she was as skilled as any warrior in her father`s kingdom."

"Maybe, but the boy still got the girl,"

"Only because the goddess was too self-absorbed to do anything about it, did Andromeda prayed to her every dawn before she went to hunt? Artemis never answered her directly, but then when she was tied us in chains, she sent Perseus, instead of going down herself, she could have claimed her love, she could they could have been happy. But not, she needs to be a big, disgusting, narcissistic goddess just like all of the other gods."

"If they were true, they could have smacked you down, you know? Especially when you are standing into one of their sacred altars, natives here says it`s the Erastes Yposchesi."

This time Alison faced her, hair still dancing in the wind, frowning in confusion. "They say people, couples come here to confess their love, there were weddings held here as well, it`s beautiful if it`s not a little tragic."

The blonde sat down two steps down from where she was standing before, and watch as colors dance in the brunette`s face. Her eyes are so soft and warm, but it feels like it hides so much. Her pink thin lips, generous and yet it smile very little, very seldom. But when she laugh, oh it`s as if the heavens opened an orchestra of holy sounds and she promised herself, she will make her laugh again, no matter how mawkish she plays at seduction. "It`s that a myth tradition or it`s one made up for you novels?"

"One I will maybe use in the future, my next book is something about trying to find peace in the time of war." Emily indulged.

"I thought you write romance novels?" she made a mental note to pilfer one of Aria`s books so she can read more about what Emily writes about. And promise herself it`s only because she wants to one up the brunette.

"I do, it`s trying to find peace, inner peace even if one feels too much rage inside. The character I was writing about was helping someone get over grief, confusion. Someone in emotional war, not like a war war. Ugh let`s not talk about it, I haven`t written anything for it yet, I`m mostly doing research, and this trip really helps."

"When did you start writing?"

"You probably don`t remember this but, we had a class together in Rosewood, just before I left." Emily is so used to masking the sadness in her voice whenever she talks about Rosewood, but like everything else that she tries to forget but wants to remember, she couldn't help a light stab in her chest. "I`ve been writing since I was eleven, some summer camp my mom sent me to, so I enjoyed it so much because it allows you to jump from different worlds, so much like reading, but better because you can create the whole world, you can be the master."

The blonde egged her on and seemed sincerely interested in the way Emily opens up to her, the brunette rarely does but then she guesses it`s fine, they somehow knew each other, coming from the same city she was raise in.

"I missed this one exam with Mr. Fitz, the English teacher who looked like he came out of Abercrombie and Fitch brochure, and you failed one of his test, I remember that because you looked so annoyed that day I almost counted sixty seven times you rolled your eyes at him."

"Are you judging me? I feel like being judge about my teenage antics, but go on" she narrowed her eyes playfully at Emily and waved her hand in the air gesturing for her to finish the story but giving her the patented eye roll as well, which Emily laugh cheekily.

"To cut it short, princess. He gave us an essay assignment book review of-"

"Great expectations!" Alison blurted finishing Emily`s sentence.

"Great Expectations, yes! Is it que for a musical now Anna? I can totally do Hans voice."

"Shut up!" she threw a marble on Emily which didn`t really hit her. "Finish."

"I was looking for the book in the library, but there were only two copies, both checked out. And I have to practice for swimming so I don`t have time to go downtown to buy a book, I asked Mr. Fitz and he let me borrow your book, he said somebody left it in his class, but he didn`t know who, he just made me deposit it to the lost and found after, so how do I know it was yours?"

And it came clear to Alison, because she wrote a secret code on the book. And when she got it back, there was a note, _the agony is exquisite, is it not? A broken heart. You think you will die. But you just keep living. Day after day, after terrible day. _"Ask no questions, and you will be told no lies. I`m furious that somebody topped that one. But it was good, actually, I agreed then no lies, no broken heart."

"After a few months I moved and I never saw you again, Well, we don`t really saw each other because my classes are in the east and yours is like in the west, so we hardly ever meet at school."

"I`d never forget you if we met then, or maybe I was so busy being a bitch I never noticed how beautiful you are." She gave her the sweetest of her smile, the real one.

"Or maybe you`re just flirting, _again_, with me right now." And Emily replied a pointed look.

Alison stood up and walked towards her, settling down the free space beside Emily, they stared in nowhere in particular, just feeling the wind and hearing the ocean sing. The silence is almost comforting, and she reveled at the thought of how Emily remembered the tiny bit part of how they almost met in high school. If she met Emily then, she doesn`t know what she would do, but she was a different person now, less of a selfish prick that she once was.

"I think I`m just trying to be romantic, maybe to woo my lover," Alison was surprise she was able to complete the sentence even if there is a loud thunder in her chest.

"Maybe all you need to do is confess your love, darling, and let your love bloom." The brunette answered.

"And marry you here, right now?" she supplied, she sensed Emily is playing so she will play along "Do I get to kiss the bride?"

Emily jumped down from the boulder, situating herself between the blonde`s thighs, she ran her finger tips onto the pinkish porcelain skin of Alison`s arms, up until she reach her shoulders and played on the exposed skin of her clavicle, deep cerulean tried to hold the chocolate embers of Emily`s eyes, when the brunette cupped the side of her face to whisper, "Maybe the bride will kiss you." She gasp and just closed her eyes, and Alison wants to melt at how Emily`s softness is just so right, at how her lips seem to mold into hers even though Alison can`t move her lips to respond, she`s just right there which makes Emily pull away with a wicked grin, and something behind those dark embers.

This happened twice now, where she just lose the ability to form coherent thought whenever her lips get the very attention it wants from the brunette and she so wish that time would just stop, stop and never let go of this girl. She`s not sure what`s making her horny but she needs to act now before she loses her nerves again so she pulled the other girl against her, kisses her like she wanted to kiss her the first time she laid eyes on her, and she doesn`t care, can`t care, she threw every caution she have in the wind, gone. She kissed her with lips and tongue and teeth and she knows it`s very unromantic where they are on a romantic setting but who cares now? She just wants to kiss this girl and then kiss her some more.

And Emily is kissing her back so fervently, but Alison can`t be bothered with the moans forming deep in her throat, she busied her hands in her dark, smooth hair, scraping her scalp. While Emily`s hands squeezes her lower back and that`s it for Alison, because she tilted her head back and Emily took advantage and latch her mouth on the blonde`s exposed skin. Kissing her throat and all Alison could do is to hold on her head and silently pray Emily would move on lower to where she really needs her attention.

The gods must be listening to her because Emily did lower her mouth.

Emily would never say it loud, but she is absolutely in love with the way Alison`s hands moves holding her head. Her hands grabbed at her face, like she wanted to make the kisses impossibly deeper. Those same hands locks around her neck, sending raw carnal desire down Emily`s spine, and now those hands are holding firmly to Emily`s hair in an odd mix of force and tenderness that leave Emily unsure if she should groan or whimper, but she will do nothing to stop the blonde from holding her like this.

Alison is getting impatient and the throbbing between her thighs is not painfully annoying, she needs to feel more of Emily`s mouth on her. She opens the buttons of her shirt and for a moment Emily thinks she might cry because Alison`s breasts enclosed in that devious bra are one of the most marvelous sight she`s ever had the chance of seeing. Well she could just take her time staring but hell, her crotch is calling her to stuck it up for later and get on with the fucking, so she quickly gets rid of her bra, and cupped those oh glorious breasts in her hands, squeezing just gently and marveling at the weight of it in her palms.

"Gods, you are fucking beautiful."

So Emily paid and worshipped Alison`s breasts like drinking water after a drought. She kissed every skin exposed to her, playing with the goosebumps on Alison`s skin using the tip of her nose. She lavished kisses under the globes of her breasts, on the sides and gently nipping on the skin before soothing it with her tongue and when a low groan escape on Alison`s lips accompanied by a slight tugging on her hair, Emily finally sucked one nipple, with wet swirling tongue she sucked and sucked and sucked so more.

She doesn`t even realized Alison`s hands snake down her shorts until the blonde thrusts two fingers deep inside her causing her to let go of her sucking reluctantly. Alison slithers two eager fingers inside Emily`s soaking entrance and uses her thumb to keep stimulating the clitoris, her rhythm and pressure changing in an effort to understand what makes the brunette squirm. Alison grows more and more aroused with Emily`s heaving breath on her ear, she thinks she might come undone with the way the brunette is biting and sucking on her breasts.

A few moments of exploration and it`s clear Emily prefers her thumb to put pressure on her clit instead of drawing lines or circles, but in the end it`s Alison`s fingers moving inside of her in time with pressing on her clit that makes Emily arch her body and rock on Alison`s thigh, so she made a quick decision to hike up on of the blonde`s leg on her waist, she has to make them topple over the edge together.

Emily moves to cup Alison`s sex and contemplates whether or not to rip her panties but she simply moved it aside, she can ravage her some other time, now she needs to make a quick work for both of their release or she would go crazy. And when she slides her middle finger inside Alison she finds her oh so hot and wet, and it takes all of her self-restraint not to fuck her here and right now to oblivion, she mentally puts it at the back burner though. A muffled "fuck" can be heard from Alison and Emily knows this is not the time to tease but fuck, she wasn't to go down on her knees and worship this goddess and before she completely falls on her knees the blonde catches her eyes in a silent plead, pulling her up and she knows what Alison needs.

Now they`re moving in the same pace, Emily goes back to two neglected globes and latch her mouth on one of the nipples, savoring the hardness of it against her tongue. Emily keeps on sliding her middle finger in and out of the blonde`s soaking entrance until she can no longer take it, she rocks herself on Alison`s hands, cantering and rolling her hips, meeting each of Alison`s thrusts, while she flattened her palm, middle finger still inside of her swirling inside until she finds the sweet spot, and in no time it send them off the edge, Alison coming hard on Emily`s hands, and Emily seconds after.

This is more than what Alison came for.

Chest heaving and lips swollen they both couldn`t hide their grin. And for Alison something else _**more**_.


	7. Love is weakness

Exhausted

.

.

.

She read it somewhere that anger is more exhausting than forgiving. But she couldn`t afford both so she decided to not feel anything at all.

There`s too much rage inside of her, and she felt like combusting Emily couldn`t stop screaming. She can`t explain how she is still affected by things in the past, but every time something makes her remember how her father`s car crashed the night she ran away. It was her fault. She killed her father, it`s her fault he had to follow her to convince her to come back home. She failed him, and now her father is dead and she`s alive and she wished she died instead of Wayne. Instead of her sweet, loving father she does not deserve.

Wayne had been her best supporter. She had been his princess, sheltered and loved. When she was seven and her father got deployed overseas, she wrote him letters every day, telling him how her day was, telling him how she missed him and how mom makes her attend a ballet class she doesn`t want to go to. And then mom makes her eat all of her vegetables and it`s really _ewww._ Wayne will answer her letters whenever he gets a chance to sit down and hold a pen instead of a gun. He encourage her when she went to swimming camp instead when Emily cried about going to the ballet class her mother wants her to go. They compromise, he treated her like an adult, instead of a child. And she did excel at swimming, soon she is sending him certificates and little silver pins she won during community swimming competitions and Wayne couldn`t be any prouder of her _Emmy_.

At night, when Wayne is not doing rounds, he would lie awake and write about what she hoped her darling girl would be like, he told her not to get a boyfriend yet and she answered telling him how silly the idea sound, she`s eleven not sixteen. But even then when she reached sixteen Emily never cared for any boy, and Wayne was happy, satisfied that her princess will remain _boyless_ and he have more time to prepare scare tactics.

She was also sixteen when he noticed the lingering looks between her and her best friend Hanna. That summer the two spent so much time hanging out, but girls can be girls right? It was only until she forgot to turn off her laptop as she lay sleeping, exhausted from the days event that, well he did not mean to snoop but there was an open document in her files and he only wanted to save the document so Emily would be able to recover it, he thought it was some essay she was working on but when he read carefully lines after lines after lines, he realized it was a love letter of some sort and his Emmy is in love with her best friend Hanna, and how she would protect Hanna from everyone making fun of her, that they will exercise every day until Hanna loses the teen fats, there`s no subtly really, and it made him smile at how open and loving her little girl have been. A father knows his daughter well, so he made a mental note to talk to Emily before he goes for another deployment.

They got lucky, with his rank he got an offer to train in one of the bases and he does not need to leave again. So used that time to rebuild father and daughter relationship. He taught her basic combat skills and they ran every day, she almost wanted to enlist, not that he is not proud of his career but no father wants their daughter on a daily life threating career. He cannot, will not try to imagine his princess living in peril, that is why he did this, it`s for them, so that his Emmy will want for nothing in life.

She asked him one day, _"What about this Love that people talk about? Tell me about it"_

his eyes danced in a smile and his face looked so, so beautiful when he said, _"it`s when you can`t wait to see someone and your body is shooting electrical volts everywhere"_ He paused, _"like your ribs will sure to have bruises because there`s a hummingbird trapped in your chest. Your stomach feels like a million butterflies suddenly erupted into flight. But it`s all calm and soothing, when the object of your affection is leaning in your arms, you can forget about the world for a while''_ he said in hopeful, gleaming eyes, and he wondered if the night will be dark tonight because all the stars in the galaxy is now in her eyes.

But then one day, when she was standing at the foot of their grave, suddenly she understood Love,

.

.

.

it`s what makes people pick up guns

it`s what makes people drink blue colored pills and whiskey at night.

it`s what makes people scream without a sound.

it`s what makes people put their heads to the wall and swim in the bathtubs

Love is Disaster.

* * *

There was a girl that gave her confusing feelings, her name was Maya and her smile is like sunshine in winter and her touch like an Indian summer. She lived in the house next door and her mom made her bring a basket of present when their family moved. It`s weird to feel fluttering in her chest whenever Maya catches up on her way walking home, brushing her hands when they walk side by side, it makes Emily blush profusely so she hides her face under her long dark tresses.

She would often stay by their porched reading or writing on her journal waiting for her dad, until one day when Maya asked her to come out.

And then one day lead to another, and another day became a week of being with Maya, laughing under the rustle of the trees. Emily was laying on her back reading Ashen Winter when she felt eyes watching her, so she clip a small side of the page marking her progress, closing the book she saw Maya`s eyes drinking her in. and she looked utterly beautiful, she was so close to her that she doesn`t know whose heartbeat was thundering.

Maya was hovering over her and she felt her throat dry. her eyes flicker from eyes deep chocolate brown eyes to her luscious pink thin lips, and Emily doesn`t know what to do so she followed her instinct and just closed her eyes and Maya`s face came closer, and closer.

She felt Maya`s nose bumped hers, her smell is stirring something deep below her stomach, it`s intoxicating. And when her lips met hers suddenly there`s a stampede of wild horses in her chest, she couldn`t breathe but she wouldn`t want the kiss to end. This kiss is everything a kiss should be and nothing that she had ever expected at the same time. Searing, seeking and imploring her deep inside, she thought she could come up with every word in the dictionary and write about how to describe that kiss but when Maya`s lips parted hers to seek her tongue she lost all arguments of what words to use or what the fuck was she thinking. All she can think about was Maya`s tongue, moving inside her mouth, and oh god there was a moan, who did it came from?

"Emily!"

They sprung apart and put an immediate distance between them. _shitshitshitshitshit_

"Mom!" was all Emily could say before Pam yanked her arms pulling her up and eyeing Maya dangerously. "House. Now!", and they both left in a flash, leaving Maya touching her lips and a silent prayer for Emily to be fine.

* * *

"We`re not doing anything wrong!" she was crying, pleading, imploring her father to understand her.

"Wayne we should do something about this!"

"Sit down and we will talk to her, Emily, don`t talk to you mother like that, sweetheart,"

"Don`t coddle her, Wayne, I found her at the backyard kissing that girl, _a girl_!"

Wayne huff in annoyance, Pam has been repeating the same thing since he walk though their door.

"Dad, we`re not doing anything wrong. Mom is just being hard about it because she doesn`t like Maya, she never liked her! She`s such a bitch"

"Sweetheart, I know you don`t mean that, say sorry to your mother." He was stern but there is still gentleness in his demand.

"Did you hear her, that`s what that girl is teaching her, Wayne she was never like this since that girl—"

"She has a name, and it`s Maya!" Emily shouted at the top of her lung, face red and in tears.

"Okay, that`s it! Emily apologize to your mother, that is not how we resolve problem in this house." Wayne added stress in his voice now.

"Sorry," Emily conceded, but she made it a point to still sound defiant.

"GO to your room and you will not get out until I ask you to!" was all Pam could say, not even acknowledging her apology.

"Emily, go to your room for the meantime, Mom and I will talk, okay?" Wayne said assuringly.

She went up to her room, and fell asleep tired and defeated. she couldn`t understand what`s happening, one moment she felt all fuzzy and pleasant the next she found herself terrified that her mom found out about them even before anything blossomed between her and Maya.

_Ratatatap ratatatap _

She woke up in the middle of the night with something tapping on her window.

_Ratatatap ratatatap _

Scared that a robber might be attempting to open her window, she clutched her blanket to her chest and moved back until she felt the headboard behind her.

"Hey it`s me…shhhh" a feminine voice erupted in the silence before she can shout for help, she swallowed hard and a familiar fluttering in her chest comes alive.

"Maya! What are you doing here?" she asked in hushed tone, it`s almost eleven now and she`s sure her parent are sleeping, but it wouldn`t hurt to be sure. She got out of the bed and help Maya off the window, she gestured for her to sit on her bed, and then she placed one side of her face by the door, listening for any movement outside. When she heard nothing from the other side she went back to Maya and sat beside her.

"What happened?" worried look in Maya`s face when Emily`s face came into view, eyes puffy and tired, still red from crying.

"Mom took my things, cellphone, laptop and grounded me. She`s so unfair!" pouting, she put her head on May`s shoulder.

Maya pull her closer and put her arms around Emily, drawing and rubbing soothing circles on her back, she caught her chin between her thumb and forefinger, bringing Emily`s lips to hers.

This time she kissed her slowly, longer, languidly. Drawing her desire in, Maya smell of lilac and honey and something like… cannabis?

Emily pulled away and sought Maya`s dilated eyes. _Cannabis? _

Maya place her hand behind Emily`s neck drawing her in a heated kiss this time with mouth wet and tongue hot inside Emily`s mouth, the kind of kiss that made logic and sense fly away from Emily`s window. So she threw away all sense and kissed Maya equally sensual. Lips crashing and teeth biting. Igniting something delicious past below Emily`s stomach, moistening her center. Both of Maya`s hands rose up to cup the back of Emily`s head, hands slipping easily on thick silky dark tresses.

As they continue to kiss, Emily could feel the smooth soft palm of Maya`s other hand tracing patterns on her thigh causing her skin to get goosebumps. Her only response was to thrust her tongue any deeper in Maya`s mouth, and she accepts it fervently.

She almost sigh disappointedly when she felt Maya`s hand left the smooth bare skin of her thigh only to gasped in Maya`s mouth as she felt her fingertips tracing, circling the front of her cotton shorts, heat emanating from her core, the jewel at the center undeniably hard and waiting for more.

Fingertips stopped tracing and instead she found both of Maya`s hands at the waist band of her shorts, sliding it down including her cotton panties without preamble, breaking their kiss Emily leaned back exposing the smooth expanse of her neck and Maya took that chance to plunder her with kisses, soft open mouthed kisses that became nipping and tugging and more nipping at pulse points.

"So beautiful," were the assuring words that Maya could manage to say, even if she wanted to dump a thesaurus of words describing how beautiful Emily was, whimpering and needy in the pale light of the moon.

Emily felt a light press on her clavicle, urging her to lean back. All she could do was watch as lust darkened dilated eyes drink her in making her nipples harden in response, Maya lifted the hem of her shirt and found two perk nipples standing in attention. Maya greeted one hardened peak with a wet kiss, then circling her tongue before scraping her teeth along the side of one perfect mound. And oh it made Emily bit her lower lip until she can taste sweet rustic blood. Releasing her nipple with a wet pop, Emily felt Maya moved lower, kissing pass the part where her heart was thudding wildly. Then lower to her tight abdomen, tracing lazy wet kisses until Maya reached the side of her waist where she`s inches away from her waiting sex. "_Please,Maya_." That was what it took for Maya to bow down and take the first swipe of her tongue humming in her first taste, she gazed back at Emily holding her eyes as she swipe her tongue again, tracing her sex from slit to clit using the tip of her tongue.

And fuck it was so good, it was so good that for a moment Emily forgot to breathe when Maya start swirling her tongue and flicking and swirling again, going deeper and then tracing her length again and again. When Maya took her hardened clit and sucked at first softly and then hard, Emily shuddered and anchored one hand on Maya`s head. She could feel Maya`s groan and humming and she can`t help rocking her hips in tandem with Maya`s tongue thrusting into her. Maya`s tongue moved with adoring focus, steady but gently she brought Emily into the beautiful edge with one last swipe of the flat of her tongue and quick sucking on her clit, Emily was done. Sparks of firework danced behind her eyes as she reach her orgasm. _Her first orgasm_.

Maya cleaned Emily with long, languid licks, collecting every drop. Helping her come down from her high.

* * *

So she got grounded, and she barely see Maya at school, it`s been four days now since they shared that night and she`s so annoyed with her mom whenever she comes home. They never talked about it again, but she can hear her dad`s hushed tone from upstairs, pleading to her mom, she wants her to be sent to their relatives in Ohio.

_Fuck, never gonna happen_!

She went back into her room, pacing, she needs a plan. She wrote down an address in a piece of paper, rolled it so it will be invisible to her mom`s eyes and slipped it between her skin and her sportswatch that Dad gave to her. She never removes it, even when she`s swimming and more so when she competes, guess it was her lucky charm.

Hanna would come over, she will slip the note to Hanna and ask her to give it to Maya. She can trust Hanna. She needs to get to Maya, she won`t go to Ohio. Her Dad is here! He was gone for half of her life and now that he`s here Mom wants them apart, how dare she!

She assured Hanna everything will be fine, she just needed to talk to Maya. Hanna knew what happened to them, and she warned her the girl was a bad news, she brush it off lying she`s not sure it she smelled cannabis from her because first her nose is clogged so she can`t be really sure.

Still Hanna was wary of this plan, but she`s Emily`s friend and she loves the best friend, so she gave the note to Maya, reading it in front of her. Maya`s face remained unfazed, she just shrugged her shoulders and Hanna wants to punch her face. But it`s gonna hurt her knuckles so she decided against it.

She saw Maya went back to the group of losers she was hanging out with, she saw a blonde girl sucked Maya`s face, while passing what seemed to be a cigar smoke between them. _Yuckkkk _

Hanna left the group because she cannot stand the stench of smell, and it`s definitely cannabis and hard liquor and dried sweat. She`ll just tell Emily to hang out with her tonight, she won`t let Emily go, it`s not like Maya assured her she will meet Emily, what if she dick her out and leave her in the cold?

But Emily`s resolved was strong, after she showered, she packed her large duffel with necessary clothes, her summer savings and her laptop. Mom and Dad won`t be home until two hours from now so she has a head start. She`ll be very far by the time they come home and Mom won`t be able to dump her ass in bumfuck Ohio. In her haste to leave the house and too scared that her parents will be home soon, her wrist watch lay forgotten on her study table.

* * *

Wayne and Pam found Hanna at the foot of their porch, frowning Pam asked why she was outside. Hanna answered trembling, and in shaking breath, "Emily is gone."

Pam looked at Wayne horrified, "Get inside, I`ll go report it to the police station." Wayne diffusing the situation and trying to be calm for both himself and his wife, coming up of reason why Emily would ran away from home but coming up with none.

"Mr. Fields," Hanna spoke through her shaking voice, "She… Emily… had Maya, but Maya is not." Words jumbling, Wayne placed soothing rubs on Hanna`s arms and shoulder, eyeing his wife, "Pam, can you get a glass of water for Hanna?" Wayne asked.

When Pam was behind the closed front door, Hanna recounted the today`s event to Wayne, not pausing even to catch her breath. She told her where they`re supposed to meet at the bus station and to ran away together. She told him Emily heard them arguing about sending her away to their relatives in Ohio, and in panic Emily decided to pack her things and ran away with Maya, but she also added that she doesn`t trust Maya would be there because she doesn`t seem to cared what`s written in Emily`s hasty handwriting. She told her to hurry because she`s been sitting on their door step for forty five minutes.

When Pam went back to them, Wayne kissed her cheek goodbye and bid her to take Hanna inside, he said he knew where Emily was and she will take her home. "_Oh, Wayne just take her back home, I don`t care if she`s… if she wants… just take our baby back home._" Wayne kissed his wife one more time, he planted a warm assuring kiss on her lip, "_I will bring Emmy back home, I promise_."

Four years from then on, was the same thing Pam ask her husband over and over, whenever she waters the plants beside his grave. "_Bring Emmy back home_,"

* * *

Emily was cold, she should`ve brought thicker jacket. But it`s her only chance to get away and ran away with Maya. But where is Maya? It has been forty five minutes now, but she can`t return home. She`ll wait another half and if Maya won`t come, she`ll take the next bus out of Rosewood with or without Maya.

She was driving maniacally under the pouring rain, that was so stupid, she shouldn`t have taken the pill, now her head is throbbing and she can`t see clearly. _Stupid fucking pill_

Maya accelerated and the car zoomed from sixty to eighty, if she wants to get to Emily she doesn`t care if the car she borrowed get a flat tire, she sped through the crossroad between Main street and Filch, she`s gonna ran away with Emily tonight, they can do whatever they want, be whoever they want to be. They`re gonna be free. Her heart is pounding as hard as her head, she thought about the night she spent with Emily, her pure innocent Emily. She never believed in religion, but she found god between her thighs. She devoured Emily over and over that night, running her finger to her lips, she can still remember the taste of her sweet sweet cum, flowing sticky down her chin, uh she wants Emily now, bet she could convince her to fuck in the bathroom at the station. Or better, she can finer her while in the bus. Her eyes glinted mischievously, brain fogged by alcohol, amphetamines and more alcohol. She didn`t see the car crossing the road, all she saw was a bright blinding light before her body crashed solidly to something, shards of glass sticking out of her body as it flung out of the hood of the car. The car she crashed into killed the driver instantly with the impact on its driver`s side, in her last breath she saw the lifeless form of Emily`s dad.

* * *

I don`t presume to know anything about drug abuse or rape, so if anyone wants to raise a red flag, here is my olive branch and my white flag.

Also, I hope you`re still with me, and thank you. Thank you so much for inspiring me to write again. If in any case this triggers something, I apologize. I don`t mean to further drag you with any more trauma. I`m finishing this story first before I publish the sequel of Say you`ll never go, and although it is a completed story, I intend to add a deleted scene to it, so we all can rest the story close. I borrowed a song for this, if you recognize it, i`ll send you a virtual chocolate basket. You guys are awesome! Have fun!


End file.
